1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a waveform generating apparatus, a waveform generating method, and a program. In particular, the present invention relates to a waveform generating apparatus, a waveform generating method, and a program for generating a signal with an arbitrary waveform.
2. Related Art
A waveform generating apparatus that can generate a signal with an arbitrary waveform is known, as in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-337140 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-273555. Such a waveform generating apparatus includes a waveform memory that stores waveform data, which is a data sequence of signal values of the waveform to be generated, and a DA converting section that reads the waveform data, converts this data into an analog signal, and outputs the analog signal. This waveform generating apparatus can cause the waveform memory to store waveform data of an arbitrary waveform created by a user, and can output this waveform data.
There may be cases in which the waveform generating apparatus outputs waveform data that is obtained by filtering the waveform data created by the user. For example, the waveform generating apparatus may output (i) waveform data obtained by performing a period conversion, i.e. rate conversion, on the waveform data created by the user and (ii) waveform data obtained by adding a prescribed transfer characteristic to the waveform data created by the user. In these cases, however, an external computer must read the waveform data from the waveform memory of the waveform generating apparatus to perform the filtering operation, and must write the result of the filtering operation to the waveform memory in advance.